Jubbi No shadow
by Mathewxox
Summary: The Seed group Time had come to an end. The final Battle was fought but one problem had happened that wasn't superpose to happen. Its fate now... will he change the future or will he rain down Power and strength upon his enemy's. The object that resembled a wolf in full strength. The Jubbi was its title and its name... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
1. Chapter 1

**Juubi No Shadow **

**Hello my fans, male and female welcome to my Naruto Persona series Crossover.**

**If you have recently read my Juubi No Familiar then you have found out that I have recently hit a writer's block so I am making this to give me some Ideas but until then I will be writing.**

**Chapter 1: The Finish & The New Beginning **

"Arg! Where am I? What happened …..oh it's the velvet room? Then where is he…."

"Welcome to the Velvet room" naruto rubbed his eyes to get a better picture of the surrounding area. Sitting in front of him was a small elf like midget that he easy remembered from past meeting. He had a large head, two big bulging eyes that had two long devil eyebrows, a long nose and a wide grin spread across his face in a twisted smirk. He was bald at the top and shaggy hair at the base of the neck. (1) This man was Igor.

Sitting next to the small man was a beautiful woman that he knew well also from the past. This woman had a slim waist and large breasts and wearing a purple suit. She had long wavy blonde her with, her heart shaped face held two beautiful gold eyes and lips with red lip stick on with a button nose. (2) Her name was Margaret.

"Welcome to the velvet room Mr Uzumaki it has been some time has it not" the small elf men said as he intertwined his fingers together and his smirk grow in size.

Naruto looked away from the women and looked towards the old men with a curious gaze.

"Why am I here" naruto said as he stared down at the man only for him only for him to continue to smirk like nothing was happening.

"Well Mr Uzumaki how about you take a minuets to think back" Margaret said as with a smile, trying think back to what had happened in the past when suddenly he grabbed his head in pain as memories flooded his mind.

(Flashback)

Naruto was currently on knee panting heavily as he was forced to dodge a fire ball form the opponent in front of him.

"I can't keep this up" naruto huffed as he looked around to see that Mitsuru, Aigis and Minato were all on the ground barley awake, his resolve lowered but shook his head.

"No! I can't give up, I have to win for everyone"

He started to form a plan in his mind, each second making the plan made his heart hurt from realization.

He turned to look at his teammates, no family, with teary eyes before whispering a quick and quiet "thank you"

He turned to the Nyx to show apair of blood red blazing Enteral Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

He put his hands in a ram seal, with a shout of "Kai" his body exploded into a purple aura. His body shifted, reforming while growing long fur, spouting ten long black tails, his cloths ripped while his armour stayed in place as he grow into a werewolf. (21 form my Juubi No familiar on profile)

He rushed at the mother shadow and growled as he grabbed its wings and twisted his body smashing it onto its back leaving a LARGE creator in its wake form the amount of force.

Letting go and jumped back to gain some distance between the two, finding it enough space Naruto leaped 10 feet into the air, and with all his strength he slammed his claws into its stomach, making sure she was down and out for good.

Jumping back up to about 25 feet, he started to gather large amounts of his power for the next move. Nodding to himself, Naruto jumped to about 50 feet before he dived down at high speed while forming hand signs until he reached to about 5 feet.

Suddenly his body started to change back into a more human form and with a shout of "self-Scarface" he slammed his hands down on the mighty beast, the echoing of the slam was heard by everyone, looked up they saw a strange scene.

They saw white writing appear (seals) on the beast, then the seals started to spread across the beast making the SEED'S group look on in confusion, a large door appeared behind Naruto and slowly opened to showing a large space of never ending black that started to suck them in the two inside.

Naruto huffed as exhaustion over took his body and slowly turned to his loved ones from SEED and waved, even know he was far away the "SEED" group could see him waving as if he was saying good bye.

Suddenly Naruto's waving came completely clear and the thought hit them like a ton of bricks.

He **was** saying goodbye.

Even if people said that Aigis was a robot she wouldn't denied that, but if someone were to say she didn't have a heart she would deny that with all her might so when she saw the person who helped her through life and showed her many things disappear, hot liquid started to leak out of her robotic eyes.

Naruto was just about to disappear into the darkness when minako appeared by his side and pushed him away from the door, but she pushed Naruto he slipped and fell into the darkness of the seal.

Aigis saw her partner/friend slowly disappear in the never ending portal that formed from the door.

"no-no-no-no-no-No-NO- NOOOOOOO" Aigis screamed as she saw naruto fade into the darkness, she reached out to try and grab him but to her dismay, her vision started to blur from system overload before she collapsed form exchange while tears continued to leaked down her face.

(End flashback)

Naruto's long blonde hair covered his eyes as he looked up at Igor with a frowned "how did you get me here" he said emotionless, the only emotion was shown in his eyes and that was hide behind his glasses.

"When you use that technique that your eyes presences, you pass out and so here you are" Margaret said in her usual tone as she looked on at him.

I wonder how they will feel when they find out that I'm still alive and kicking, Aigis, misturu and minako will probably try to kill me, after I save her that is….

He was broken off his line of thinking by an eerie laugh from Igor.

"Then why am I doing here, I no longer have a contract and I don't even believe in your stupid Destiny, I make my own" Naruto said smugly as he shifted his glasses on her face.

"Ah... But Destiny has decreed that you will once again enter the contract, and will partake another Journey in finding the truth. And I will be here, guiding and assisting you once again, Uzumaki-kun….." Margaret explained as she held her book in her hand and her casual look.

Igor sneered with an laughter as he looked on at Naruto with a smile " Soon you will have a new a contract … and a new journey shall begin" he said, his dark chuckled was the only thing that could be heard as the velvet room faded.

(A year later) (6th episode on persona 4 Anime)

(May 16th)

"Ding dong ding Dong, Attention passengers, we are now arriving at the Yasoinaba Station. Please take all your belonging as you exit the station safely. Thank you." was the thing sound that Naruto woke up to as the train slowed down and the doors slowly slid open allowing him to walk out.

Naruto walked to an open empty car park with a smile as he looking around to make sure no one was in sight he sigh in happiness and laid down a scroll the size of a suit case on the ground. He placed a small amount of charka and in a puff of smoke stood a dark blur Honda motorcycle (Honda Interceptor VFR800FI) with a and helmet that was black with red strips placing on the left handle with a suit and the seat, Naruto pulled the motorcycle suit for the set and slipped it over his cloths.

With the suit and helmet fully on, Naruto pulled up the storage lid on the bike to find a touch screen (DROID RAZR its 2011 in the fanfic), picking it up he clicked the on button at the top of the phone.

While waiting for the phone to turn on, he pulled out his bike keys form the suits pocket and plugged them in and turned the keys to the right starting the engine, he looked at the time on his phone to see 12.30. He sigh again and placed his phone back in his side pocket and jumped on the back of his bike and turned the handle making the engine start letting him drove down the road with high speeds.

As he continued on his way down the road at 45 mile per hour when suddenly a person walked down in the middle of the road "Shit" Naruto hit the brakes making the bike drift out of control, Naruto looked at the person he was trying not to hit.

The first one person was about 5'4, short blue hair and light white skin, he/she (naruto couldn't tell) was wearing a blue hat with a blue over coat with a white undershirt and blue checker pants with green strips.

The second person was male, was about 6 foot, short messy blonde hair, body build of a fighter, a scare on the left side of his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull in the centre, and grey high school blazer with matching grey pants.

Naruto's bike slid on its side as he tried to call out for them to move out the way, hearing this, the smaller person turned around to see him sliding at their direction at high speed and looked shocked and stepped back.

Cursing know that they wouldn't be able move in time, he pumped charka into his legs and kicked down resulting in him spinning into a 8 foot air stop/jump.

This was the scene that Yu and his friends ran out the store and saw with wide eyes. Yukiko screamed as she saw him crash and roll on the ground stopping in the centre of the road.

Naruto tried to stand but fell straight back to the ground in a heavy heap, moaning Naruto slowly turned his body to see some people he didn't know rushing over to him.

Naruto grabbed his cracked visor and with a tugged upward pulling his head out of the helmet show his long blonde hair was covered with blood and his face that had some blood on it as well, he opened his eyes in pain to see two people in front of him.

The first person was the tall blond who stood over him the person kneeling next to him was the small blue haired girl or boy. Kanji looked down at Naruto face and could see Naruto's pain, he went to pick Naruto up put Naruto's left arm but was stopped when Naoto leaned down next to Naruto and grabbed his arm before slugging it over her shoulder.

Naruto grunted as he turned to stand finding it easy as his body started to heal itself in a fast pace, Naruto turned Naoto with a week smiled "Thanks for the help. Names naruto nice to meet you" Naoto and Kanji nearly face palmed as they heard how care free the man in front of them was being, surely he would be nearly knocked out with the amount of flips and heavy crash.

"Naoto, Naoto Shirogane. It's a pressure Naruto-san" Naoto said as she helped Naruto feet and over to his bike.

"My name is Kanji by the way. Now mind telling me what the HELL what just happened" the tail man said as he watched naruto pick up his bike while Naoto supported him as much as she could.

Naruto ignored the tall blonde while he open up his storage compartment on with a grunt and grabbed two red biker helmets, he pasted one to a shell shocked Naoto.

"wait! You can't be serious about this" Naruto just nodded and sat down on the bike and tapped the back of the bike "I gonna need a tour, mind helping"

Naoto looked at naruto sceptically, she shrugged and sat down on the bike, her legs dangled form the height, slowly wrapped her arms around his stomach with a small blush.

Naruto turned to kanji with an open visor letting him see his crystal blue eyes and wine red hair he had a small smile on his face and waved with a glove covered hand.

Naruto grabbed the top of the visor and lowered it hiding his face behind the thick black visor, he turned back around and started to drive off "hold on tight" was the only warning Naoto as the bike shoot off in a burst of speed.

As they continued to speed down the road naruto looked at different locations in mild curiosity and happiness, he soon came to a stop when they arrived at a local gas station.

Naruto slipped off the bike and walked to the back, grabbing the gas pump he slipped his credit card in the cash slot for quick use.

Naruto turned to see that Naoto who was stretching her legs, smiling naruto walked up to the female /male (he doesn't know yet) and extended his arm for a handshake.

"Sorry about early, I was just getting excited and didn't really ask much" Naruto started as he looked at the person in front still trying to figure out his gender.

"It's okay, it was my fault you crashed plus you said that you needed a guide and it was my way of repaying you " Naoto waved her hands, dismissing his apologue as she turned to him with her tilted blue hat.

Naruto looked at Naoto with suspicion and leaned forward to get a closer look at her/his face, eyes widened as he got a closer look "minako" naruto thought to himself as he continued to stare at naoto with sadness as a through about his past partners .

"Can I ask you something" naruto started with a small smile, trying to hide his pain behind his classes form the memories of his old friends that thought he was died.

Naoto looked at naruto with confusion when he saw pain flash trough his eyes before the sun shined onto his classes hiding his eyes and his pain.

"Yes, but nothing to personal" Naoto looked at Naruto with a sweet smile as she moved around him to sat on the bike.

Before Naoto could blink naruto was in her face with her hands in his making a little blush appear on her cheeks.

"Are you female or male" Naruto asked in with a complete serious tone as his grip was tight around her hands.

Naoto was court of by this, she had been asked before but not in such a way. Her blush grew in colour and her heart started to beat faster, shaking her head Naoto quickly slipped her hands away from him.

"I'm a boy" she lied through her teeth as looked at naruto's face as a mixture of sadness and depression.

Naruto shoulders slummed as rain cloud appeared over his head, he feel to his hands and knees.

Naoto placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, hearing him whisper about something made Naoto lean closer to listen.

Naruto looked at the floor in depression "I'm attracted to a boy there's no way….. first he looks like Minako-chan (female minato from persona 3), he's prettier than most chicks I know" he whispered to himself.

"it's like another haku, but haku turned out to be female soooo mabby " he thought before he shook his head in dismay.

"I-I-I will not turn gay" naruto whispered to himself not knowing that a now blushing Naoto, had heard everything.

Naruto picked himself up with some help from Naoto before he cleared his throat while he brushed himself off with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that I was just having a moment" he chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Naoto concealed her blush with a wave of her hand

"It's fine let's just get this trip of with?" naruto nodded with a smile taking off his glasses and putting his helmet on.

Naoto followed suit with a smile and a small blush as she wrapped her arms around his muscly stomach feeling the eight pack though his skin tight biker suit.

The engine soon roared with power down the road, as they road naoto would tell Naruto to stop at some of the major places like; The School, Police station, Junes, markets and their final stop the apartments.

"Thank you naoto today was fun I hope we can do it again" naruto smiled as he placed the helmet naoto was wearing in the storage compartment and turned to naoto and brag out his phone.

"Here let me give you my number"

Naoto smiled as he look at naruto and pulled out her phone and synced their phones "I look forward it" she said as she re-put her phone into her pocket.

Naruto clicked his fingers as he remembered something "I'll be at the school trip so I'll see you there K" Naruto winked before speeding off before naoto could object.

Naruto arrived at his new home and smiled, It was 3 story house with a large garage with lot of cars and motorcycle and a garage.

The first floor was a living room, kitchen, dining room and a shoe room.

The second floor was a 4 bedrooms, each having a on swept and a wardrobe full of cloths both female and male.

His final floor had large TV's, painting room, storage room, games room and a large room full of stuff to do with shadows and weaponry.

Naruto parked his motorbike next to a red Ferrari turning off the engine naruto got off and walked towards the elevator, hitting the second the only dial and waited.

The elevator door stopped with a "ding" and slid open to show 4 doors cemetery to each other. Naruto walked to the closets one and opened it to reveal a large room with dark blue wallpaper, a queen sized bed with orange covers and red pillows.

Sitting in front of the bed was a 32 LED flat screen TV sitting on top of a black marble table that had an alarm clock, a pair of glass, a remote for the TV and a pair of glasses.

Sitting straight to the stands left was a large wooden wardrobe that had 3 Chester doors that sat below it. Naruto opened the doors to show about 50 sets of different coloured cloths and shoes.

Naruto sighed as he opened the bottom draws to find in the first sat a load of neatly folded boxers and socks in different colours. Naruto shook his head and closed the first draw and open the second to find lots of heavy looking bags and tents.

Naruto shook his head once more before opening up the bottom draw to find a leaver. Naruto pulled the lever while applying charka until there was a click and the wardrobe's draw closed before it turned around to show a shelf's with long lines of persona and shadow based equipment; guns, glasses, persona cards everything you name it, it was there.

Naruto took off the glasses from his nose and folded them and placed them in a stand with glasses on and sighed before placing his hand on the wardrobe at corner of the room and placed charka on a seal on the door before it span around into the room.

Naruto walked left into the bedroom to see a human sized mirror with a golden coloured frame. He looked at his reflection to see that the blood from earlier had dried out in his hair making it look rusty red at the top.

With a bored sigh Naruto looked across the room to see a single brown door and walked over to it with in slow pace, opening the door he saw a large on sweet bathroom inside was a bath, shower, sink with a mirror, a wooden rack that held towels boxers, and cleaning equipment, toilet and finally wooden flooring with a mat.

Naruto walked over to the shower and turned the hot water on before stripping as the steam rose into the air covering everything from view.

(After Shower)

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, humming a small tone to himself Naruto walked over to the tv before grabbing the alarm clock and typing in 12am before moving to his queen sized bed. He dropped to the bed with thud letting his tired body rest and heal itself.

(12 am)

The sound of an alarm woke Naruto from his slumber he body twisted as he arm snatched a kunai from under his pillow and throw the projectile with deadly accuracy that he obtained from years of training straight at the alarm clock hitting it dead on.

Slowly Naruto got up and stretched his fully healed muscles with a sigh as they cracked into place, satisfied Naruto got dressed at an supreme pace before putting his shadow detector glasses on and walked in front of the tv.

As Naruto fazed into his TV with sigh as he materialized on the other side where he started to fall, calming himself Naruto started to add wind charka though out his body.

His body suddenly stopped in mid-flight making wind pressure smash into his stomach knocking the air out of lungs.

After getting oxygen back into his lungs Naruto started feel the auras around him feeling the different types of shadows, as he continued to scan he came across 4 persona uses and a weird type of mix of persona and shadow.

Near the persona was a shadow and based on the yellow and black aura he guessed it was a fighting/lightning type, with that information Naruto took off in that direction in high speed forming a plan as he went.

Naruto sweet dropped as he arrived at his location and watch as the seen played out, In front of Naruto was Kanji shadow wearing only a towel and acting in a very VERY Homosexual way.

Naruto slowly slide a fox mask onto his face and placed a genjutsu to change his hair colour to black (Menma from Naruto movie) before he lowered himself behind the persona group.

"**You should not be in this world**" Naruto said in a demonic enhanced tone making the group jump and spin around in shock.

Yosuke stepped forwards and ready his persona just in case of a fight.

"who are you" the teen demanded, why Naruto smiled behind his mask not that the group could tell.

"**I am the embodiment of power! The strongest of the strong! The sexiest of man! The great JUUBI**" Naruto puffed his chest out in pride as he feet touched the ground, black flames dance on the floor as he stepped before the group.

The group sweet dropped as they saw Naruto entrance. "errrr… okay then! We should be off" chie said as her and the group turned from the all-powerful demon and walk away.

**"****Wait" **the group turned to the demon with raised eyebrows **"I can help you… with the shadow I mean"** the demon convinced the group who looked sceptically at him before they all nodded.

"**Okay then… nice** **to meet you! My name is Menma" **Naruto said without hesitation as he bowed.

"My names Yu, that is Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko and that is Teddie" Yu pointed to each person who greeted in their own way.

With all the greeting were over and done with the group moved to where the shadow had disappeared off to only to come across the real Kanji holding down his shadow self in an awkward way.

"**well this is awkward" **Naruto said out loadgetting a nod from the group.

Kanji turned around to the group surprised

"What are you guys doing here"

The group stared blankly at the blonde all have similar thoughts "well we came to save you" Yosuke said in a hollow voice making the kanji scowl.

"WELL YOU SURE ALL HELL DON'T SOUND ALL THAT MOTERUVATED" kanji shouted back angry.

The shadow saw that his other self was distracted so he shoved him off and jumped to his feet.

"**_I won't let you interfere"_** The gay shadow said before flexing his muscles, as he flexed some hot sticky liquid leaked out of the water tubs and towards the group.

"What the heck is this! Is this supposed to slow us down" Chie shouted before rushing forwards onto the liquid only to slip on it and fall forwards.

Yukiko saw this and reached out to grab her only to slip on the spot and fall with Chie, they tried to stand only too slip around the floor getting the slipper substance all over them.

A glint sparkled out of the males eyes, Yosuke turned to Yu with a perverted grin that reminded Naruto of Jariya. "Narukami you wouldn't happen to have a camera would you?"

Yu turned and looked to a pouch on his slid and search only to look down in sadness "No" he said in an equally sad tone making Yosuke sigh in disappointment.

"**Don't worry I've got way covered" **

Yosuke, Yu and Chie turned to the side to see Naruto recoding the girls, his face was blank but a large perverted glint in his eyes.

Chie blushed in embarrassment as she continued to slip on her hands and knees

"Hey do you think this is funn-yyyyyyy" Chie shouted as she fell face first onto the floor making the liquid splash all over the group making Teddie, Yu and Yosuke slip forwards.

Naruto closed his video recorder with a sigh before he turned to see that kanji's shadows had transformed into one of the gayest shadow forms one he's seen.

With a sigh Naruto started to channel wind charka through the floor, the liquid soon dried allowing everyone to stand up and summon their persona.

Naruto watched from the sky's as the group tried to defeat the enemy but fail as the two giant over whelmed the group.

As the fight continued the main shadow started to shot lightning at kanji but Yu made his persona cover them resulting in Yu being electrocuted, Yu feel to his knees and dropped what looked like a doll making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Naruto saw Yu drop to the floor before whispering something to Kanji.

Power suddenly exploded from Yu when suddenly formed an 8 head snake, the snake shot forwards and gripped the two lower shadows before freezing the lightning shadow in a block of ice.

As this was happening kanji had stood up slowly before rushing forwards, Naruto sighed in boredom before pulling out a small device that had multiply buttons on. Clicking the top one Naruto body slowly started to disappear into small practicals were it re-formed inside his bedroom.

**Well that's done I know some of you will be angry that I have written up a chapter on persona instead if my Familiar No Zero story but I have been writing that up as well so don't kill me.**

**I will be jumping to Jubbi no Familiar then back to this story and if you not a fan of my other work go check it out if you don't want to its fine but yeah ill see we I update again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juubi No Shadow **

**Well fans I have been writing out some of Juubi No Familiar but because I have already written out this persona to about chapter 5, I decided to write them out because its quicker to write up stuff that been written out then come up with it on the spot…**

**So I had some comments about getting how I should get a beta but let me remind you that there is not many people who are beta users so ill work on it but the offer is open.**

**Okay I would like to put it out there that my laptop has broken and I can't always upload as fast as I would like but do not fear my friends I shall be getting a new one soon….****i hope**** but once I do I shall be uploading at a fast pace.**

**So now I have put that out there let's get this story up and going YEAH.**

Chapter 2: School and trip

Currently driving down the road in a Ferrari Enzo at high speed was an 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki, the road blurred past as he shot done the road at high speeds.

You are probable wondering why Naruto was driving at this time well its simple. Naruto had just enrolled as a 2nd year student at Yasogami High School.

It wasn't his original plan to bring back his old Sensei's lost art but decided against it, then he came across the thought of the uniforms the persona uses was wearing last week and decided to spend the next 2 days to search the area of schools to find who wore that uniform.

After searching and finding the school he went straight towards the website and sent in an application and surprising enough it only took them 3 days to send an accepting letter of resignation.

So here he was standing in front of the principle with his newly acquired custom uniform listening to the old man talk about rules and other boring stuff.

Naruto came to when the Principle was just finishing up.

"well then Mr Uzumaki your class is in room 2-2 with Mr Morooka and I hope you enjoy your stay at Yasogami High"

Naruto nodded before he walked out the room, taking a sharp left Naruto continued to walk until he came across a flight of stairs.

After climbing the first 2 sets of stair Naruto walked across the hall, across the hall was two cemetery rows of plats that hung in front of a single brown door.

Quickly he located his room and knocked on the door twice, the door swung open to show a middle aged man wearing a blue with white striped suit with a white dress suit, yellow tie and simple black trousers.

"what is it" came the gruff voice of one 'king moron' as he stared at Naruto with a glare.

"Mr Morooka, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the new transfer student" Naruto replied emotionless as he starred passively at the older man.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in!" The teacher practically shouted in the blondes face.

Naruto gained a tick mark above his right eyebrow before he sighted and walked into the class and started to write his name on the bored.

"Well student we have another new student, he was kick out his home country of England and came here because of family"

The class soon exploded into talking and chatter as people looked at Naruto with mixed emotions but by were soon silenced as the teacher smacked a book on his desk.

"Settle down! You go sit over there" He shouted before pointing at Naruto to sit on a chair next to a random student.

Not too soon after the class started while Naruto phased out already knowing all the questions.

For Naruto the day just zoomed by and before he knew it the final bell had gone off singling the end of school.

Naruto walked down the steps thinking about his day, the first thing that came to his mind was meeting the persona group and learning more about them or them learning more about him.

As Naruto came out of his thoughts as he arrived at the front gates where the people he was just thinking about was standing at the front gate.

Naruto smirked before reaching into his pocket before pulling out a set of key and pressing the 1st of the 3 buttons on the pad, the car roared to life shocking the students who turned towards the cars only to spot the expensive car which in turn made their jaw's drop.

Naruto walked up to the car before opening the doors before turning to the group with a large smirk plastered on his face, he pointed his index finger at the persona group who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You coming or what"

The group quickly snapped out their confusion and quickly scrambled to the car and climbed into it while their mouths open.

(Junes)

The trip was uneventful as Naruto drive through the town while people starred at the car in shock as he parked the car a conversion was started by Chie.

"So this is the first time you've had a camping trip" she asked the three boys as they entered the shop.

"Yeah, I heard that you even have to cook your own food" Yu replied as they made their way towards the food area.

Yusuke turned to a smiling Chie who was looking at different foods while chatting to Yukiko about something.

"Can you even cook" he asked Yukiko and Chie making them chuckle nervously at the same time making Yusuke worry for his own safety.

While the three where talking, Naruto and Yu had started their own little conversation about their life.

"So you came from England, was it fun?" Yu asked curious about the other nation.

"It had it's up and down but all together it was a fun place to live" Naruto turned to the side of another self before picking up a pot and pan. "What about you, I heard your also new"

Yu looked to the side before he chuckled in an uncountable manner, seeing this Naruto tapped him on the back making Yu turn to him.

"hey don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Naruto smile seemed to calm him down before they stated to talk about cooking.

Suddenly the theme song of Persona 4 going off alerted the group who turned to look at where the sound had generated out from.

Naruto who was currently off to the side was specking to one blue hair cross dresser.

"So where about are you" Naruto asked as he looked around turning to spot the person who he had just called.

"Ah him in the Dairy section" came the reply of Naoto who was shocked that Naruto had rung her up.

"Well okay, meet me in the vegetable section, I'll be there in a minute! See ya" And with that Naruto ended the call and turned round to see the group was once again staring at him.

"sorry guys I have to go but I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Sorry" Naruto turned and ran before the group could react and by the time they did he was long gone.

"I wonder what that was about Yusuke said out load as he watched Naruto cross into a different section of the store.

As Naruto continued to run he was thinking what he should cook for the group, "Mabby an English dish or I could do an original Japanese one hmmmmm so many choses"

As Naruto entered the vegetable section he final decided on making an English dish, so as he waited for Naoto he started gathering the right ingredients for different types of meals and placing them in a basket he had grabbed before walking in the shop.

As Naruto went to grab the last place of vegetable on the list of food, his hand was gripped by another surprising Naruto, he hadn't even sensed her/him.

Naruto looked to see who had grabbed his hand and was shocked to find a blushing Naoto standing right beside him.

"Looks like you made it" Naruto unconsciously tightened the grip around Naoto, who had yet to let go of his hand.

"Y-y-yeah i guess I did" Naoto finally realised that her hand was still wrapped around Naruto, her blush increased and she jolted the hand away. "S-s-s-sorry yeah well it was nice and all but I have to go"

She turned to leave but Naruto's chuckling stopped her in her tracks. "But you only just got here and we had yet to talk" Naruto smiled as he continued to watch Naoto transform into a stuttering mess.

"Sorry, I guess we have yet to do that" Naoto sigh at how stupid she was acting, she was trying act like a male for a reason not some blushing female mess who can't talk for herself without stuttering.

"So what where you doing before I rang you up?" Naruto looked at Naoto as lots of emotions crossed her face and decided it was good to change her thoughts.

"I was doing research on the recent murder case" Naoto said with a slight bored tone that held a hint of pride, hearing this Naruto smirked.

"You know you should like a detective when you say it like that" Naoto smirked a bit as he watch Naoto stare at him as if he just asked a stupid question before she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Well that's because I am, didn't I tell you that" Naoto saw shock cross Naruto face before he pointed a finger at her.  
"You never told me that, that's….. That's….. So COOL!" Naruto face light up with excitement as he made his finger resemble a gun and started to spin around making gun noises.

Naoto watched in amusement as she listened to Naruto ramble on about guns and mysteries, a small smile spread across her face as memorise of her acting that way when she watched detective movies when she was a kid.

Naoto was so distracted that she didn't notice that some rush past her into it was too late and she fell forwards, straight into Naruto knocking them both to the floor with her straddling him in a very… sexual way.

Naoto opened her eyes with a groan as she blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurs in her vision, she looked down with her now clear eyes to see that she was currently siting on Naruto's lap with her hands inside his open t shirt that had been pulled open when she grabbed it as she fell.

Her blush ten-folded when she felt Naruto shift under her, her hands felt his dense and hard muscly vibrate as he moaned making her nearly pass out.

"Hey Naoto do you think you could get up, people are starting to stare" Naruto moaned as he felt cold hands on his chest, opening his eyes Naruto turned to the left and saw that there was a crowd of people looking at them.

Most of the males faces showed distress while there body stance became stiff showing they were uncomfortable. The women on the other hand was mostly full of lust while their bodies were mostly bent slightly while there eyes were dilated showing telling him that they were whoreny. (horny I don't know how to spell sorry)

Confused Naruto turned to see Naoto sitting on his lap while her hands were planted on his eight pack of muscles. He grimaced when he thought of what the females were thinking and decided it was a good idea to get Naoto off him.

"Yeah Sorry"

Naoto got off Naruto at lightning fast speed but because she did this she didn't see they apple on the floor that had slipped out of the basket that Naruto had dropped when she landed on him.

Their lips meet getting gasps from people around them, the eyes widen to the fullest capacity, tongs slid across each other while the saliva mixed with one another.

AND it just so happened that the persona group just HAPPENS to walk in the hall to witness the loving kiss the two had.

The males of the group faces replicated something of jealously and disgust, but for chie and yukiko you could say they were a bit horny but that didn't match up to anything compared to their Jealousy.

Chie anger only grow as other females in the area cheer and whistled, her blockade of fury brock out when she saw Naoto close her eyes in delight, what she didn't know was that Naoto closed her eyes thinking that it was a dream and when she opened them it would disappear not that Chie knew that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Chie shouted making people everyone around her glare at her because it made Naoto eyes shoot open and jump back from Naruto.

Naruto and Naruto gasped as they separated from each the air restricted from their lung soon entered making their breathing calm down. The two eyes meet before they both turned away with a blush.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time making the people around them forget about Chie outburst and stare at the pair.

Chie marched up to the two, her usual happy and calm nature replace by a bitchy one, she stopped right next Naruto and stared at a flustered Naoto with fury.

Chie started to breathe slowly and calmed down and placed a strained smile on her face as she bowed to Naoto.

"Sorry for yelling at you Naoto-san, I was a bit….. Shocked that's all" Chie looked at the male in front of her with a sad smile before she turned to Naruto and apologised for the outburst.

(Author note… Only Naoto and Naruto know that Naoto is a female)

"It's okay" Naoto said as she picked up her hat and placed it back on her head before turning around and walking over to her basket and picking up her shopping and re-placing them back inside her basket.

"I'll see you around Naruto-kun" and with that said she picked up her basket and walked off to the shopping centre to finish her shopping not seeing Naruto quickly re-slip his phone in his pocket.

Naoto turned the corner when her phone went off and opened it to see that Naruto had sent her message, raising an eyebrow open it to show "I'll see ya around Naoto-Chan" making her eyes widen in shock. "He couldn't know! Could he" Naoto shook her head before she closed her phone and placed it back into her jacket.

**I know what ya think "nooooooo how could you" but let explain I know that this chapter was small but I need it to end now so the next's chapter will be able to start how I want it to but I promise that next chapter with be longer.**

**Yes yes I know chie isn't very canon but I wanted a jealous charter but I couldn't think of one so I chose her… I am in no way a chie hater.**

**But hey Just reading my storys you make me happy so I would like to thank you all for reading and have a nice night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Juubi No Shadow **

**I know some of you like my pairing so I might not make this harem so yeah. I won't say that my writing is perfect because it not far from it. **

**I know I am writing this story when I said I would write my other one but I want to make it so I have an equal amount chapters or words so I putting my other story on hold for a moment.**

**Chapter 3 : School camping trip.**

At this very moment you could see Yosuke on the floor holding his stomach in pain with purple leaking out his mouth as Chie and Yukiko was looking down at him with nervous looks.

At this point Naruto was standing in front a pot that held lots different type of foods, next to pot was lots of ingredients that had been used.

Sighing Naruto looked at the chocking Yosuke then back to his food, with another sigh Naruto picked up five bowls and a large cooking spoon before placing them out on the side and scooping an equal amount of meatballs and pasta into the bowls.

Naruto then leaned down to his bag before placing a hand inside and pulled out 5 pairs of chop sticks and a large metal tray before placing all 5 bowls and chops sticks onto the tray before he slipped a lid onto the pot to keep the food hot.

Turning Naruto walked over to the main table and placed the tray down, he the continued to pick up a pair of chopstick and separated them perfectly and place them between his fingers.

"I told him to wait but nooooooo he had to go and try that….. that toxic pit of mush" Naruto mumbled to himself as he gently picked up a meatball from the first bowl and wrapped it around with some pasta before walking over to Yosuke and held the boys noise before placing the food into his mouth.

The effects were instant, Yosuke shot up gasping for air, colour had returned to his pale skin and his throat was clear from any toxic food.

Yosuke stood up shakily before he turned to the girls and glared with disgust.

"What the hell was that!? How could you even put that on a plate and call it food!" Yosuke then proceeded to grab one of the glasses on the table and gulp down the liquid substance.

Sighing Yosuke then turned back to the girls who bowed to him.

"Sorry Yosuke" the girls said at the same time, the same look of nervous and worry covered the faces.

"Are you gonna eat or what" was the sound of Naruto as he stood behind Yosuke taping his right foot annoyed at the group before sitting next to an eating Yu and processed to pick up his chop sticks and eat.

The three looked at each other before shrugging and sitting at the table, at the same time all three of them placed a piece of the food in the mouth before their body's became stiff getting wired looks from Naruto and Yu.

"You guy's okay" The only reply he got was an eerie silence that was suddenly disturbed by the three when they jumped to their feet and bowed to Naruto.

They all rose at the same time with the same look of delight spread across their faces.

"This is the most….. AMAZING food I have ever had" They all said at the same time.

"The taste" Yosuke started as droll escaped his lips.

"The texture" Chie continued as her face became that of pure bliss.

"The flavouring" Yukiko finished as tears rushed down her face.

"PLEASE COOK FOR US FOREVER" They all shouted making people turn from watching the three to Naruto, who sat there eating his food like nothing was happening.

Naruto finished his food and picked up a napkin from his pocket and wiped his lips before turning to the group.

"Your foods getting cold" He said impassively getting wide eyes from the group before they seemed to teleport to the table before stuffing their food down their throat.

" What was that Naruto?" Yu asked as he finished eating and helped Naruto washed up the bowls.

"It is known as Meatballs and pasta" Naruto said as he placed the dry clean bowls on the side of the side bored.

"Well I'm gonna go off for a bit, make sure you leave me some of my food" Yu nodded before walking back to the group while Naruto walked of in a random direction.

(First aid tent)

Naruto continued to walk along while singing a song out load until he came across a pair of double tent with the same symbols of a red cross on them letting Naruto know that they were medical tents.

Naruto walked closer to the tent only to find one person sitting by himself, being the nice guy he is he walked over to the first year and greeted him.

"Sup, Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to me you" Naruto hand extended his hand out to the boy.

The First year blinked before he grabbed Naruto hand and shook it.

"Naoki Konishi, It's a pleasure" he said in a happyish tone before he pulled his hand back and leaned against his chair.

Naruto looks at the boy in front of him with a wired look before looking around, finding no-one their Naruto turned back to Naoki with a raised eye brow.

"Aren't you lonely?" Naruto asked bluntly getting a surprised look from Naoki while Naruto continued you stare blankly at the male in front of him.

"No-one has had the nerve to say that to face" Naoki said as he frown but just as quickly he smiled at Naruto. " It's a nice change"

"Well if you want we can talk about it… I'm free right now and I have some food with my friends if you want to come" Naoki looked surprised for a second before he smiled and nodded and placed a sigh saying he was on a brake on the table.

Naruto smiled a bit before bringing out his phone and dialled Yu's number.

"Hey Yu. Where are you right now" Naoki heard Naruto say making him a bit weary of Naruto.

He heard some mumbling coming from the phone before Naruto nodded "So you're in the north bit of the wood near the camp! And in return there was some more mumbling.

"Kanji too hmmm and who is this Aika chick" then there was some more speech.

"Alright me and a friend while be there in a couple of minutes so leave us some as well" Naruto grumbled and turned to the left missing Naoki smile about him calling Naoki a friend.

Naruto ended the call and turned to Naoki with a smile which was returned but the blonde. "Come on, my friends are in the woods" and with that the two walked across the camp.

(Time skip)

It took the pair 10 minutes to find the group who sat with an extra blue haired girl who Naruto guessed to be Ika.

Naruto made himself known by clearing his throat making the group turn to him with a smile.

"Hey guys I brought that friend I was on about" Naoki smiled as he walked in front of the group getting a shocked look from Yosuke.

Yosuke jumped to his feet with a shock look and pointed at the blonde. "Naoki! What are you doing here" Naoki smile turned to a frown when he saw Yosuke and turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto see the dilemma stepped forwards with a smile. "Play nice Yosuke, Naoki came to talk about his problems and were gonna listen **understand**" Naruto glared at Yosuke who sat back down and went back to eating.

"Sorry for Yosuke, Naoki" Naruto apologised with a bow before glaring back at Yosuke who seemed to dig his face bowl.

The young blonde just chuckled nervously before turning his head to the side. "It's fine" the boy sighed before Naruto handed him a bowl with a smile making him smile.

As they continued to Naoki story about why he missed school and how his sister's death affected his whole family and life but as he grow sadder and sadder he was constantly cheered up by persona group.

As Naoki finished his little story the group became happier with him being around and was on their way to become close friends but as they finished up there was still one problem that hadn't been solved and was about itself known.

Aika who had been standing off to the side cleared he throat getting the groups attention before she kneeled in front of Naruto getting weird looks from the group.

"Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze, I hereby plague you myself to you so that you shall become my husband" She said in a humble tone getting wide eyes from the group.

Chie being the first to snap out of her shock rushed in front of Naruto.

"You can't just make someone marry someone like that" She shouted getting a confused look from Aika while getting a nod from the people in the group.

Aika frowned before standing up and glaring at Chie.

"And why not" She shouts back making everyone around nearly chock on their food, Not once has Ika ever raised her voice to ANYONE.

"Well you need to love each other" Chie said confidently with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Not in my family! The rules are stated that if I was to be beaten in cock then I have to plague myself to that individual" Aika said calmly as she sat back down.

Naruto watched the seen play out with a frown, I hadn't really gotten over Minaka and this was bring up past wounds and memorises he wasn't ready for yet.

"Maybe you should think about this first Aika -san, I mean would you really want to get married at this age, I'm still young to get married anyway" Aika looked a bit down cast before see stood up and marched past Chie and stood in front of Naruto with a hand on her heart.

"Then I shall wait for you and when the time comes we **will** get married" Naruto gulped he was used to what was known as the female furry and that was something he didn't want to deal with.

Chie frowned and marched over to Aika with a frown as she twisted the girl round and glared at her thus giving Naruto a perfect escape.

"You have no right to say who will marry! Isn't that right Naruto" Chie said confidently but frowned when she got no reply. She raised an eyebrow and looked around only to find Naruto had disappeared.

"NARUTO" Naruto heard Chie scream as he entered the camps sight, it was pretty late and was soon getting dark meaning that the sleeping time was close.

With a happy sigh Naruto open his large tent doors to show enough room for about 8 people to sleep and have their own space.

Naruto walked over to were his bags were, the first bag was full of clean cloths while the next one was full of stuff like alarms, extra sleeping bag, hair brush etc…..

Naruto picked up a black alarm clock and started to dial numbers that came up as 9.30 before placing it next to the side of his pillow, as he climbed into bed the sound of his tent open made him on guard ready to strike.

"Hey man do you mind if I stay with you" Came the sound of Kanji's voice as he walked inside the tent with a pillow in his hand.

Naruto lowered his guard and sigh once again and pulled out a sleeping bag before throwing it at kanji who caught it with his face.

"owww what the hell! Wow this tent is huge" Kanji anger slipped away as he saw the size of tent.

"Just go to bed Kanji, I'm tired and you want like a grumpy Naruto" Naruto said with a tired voice as he glared at a now scared Kanji.

"s-sure" And with that kanji laid the sleeping bag down with his pillow and climbed in before letting himself be calmed by blissful sleep.

(Next Day)

The sound of a load alarm made kanji and Naruto shot up from their sleeping bag but unfortunately the alarm didn't have kami on its side when suddenly a kunai implanted itself inside it killing it and the sound.

Naruto yawned as she stretched his arms out getting pop Naruto sighed in relief and turned to see Kanji had tried to go back to sleep.

"Kanji getup or ill eat you breakfast" That did it, kanji shot up out of his sleeping bag in surprising speed turning his head right to left quickly. "I'm up" the tall blonde shouted before yawning and turning to see a smiling Naruto.

"Good your up, get ready we are leaving" Naruto said monotone as he picked up the food supply bag and opened the tent door completely forgetting his t-shirt that laid next to his sleeping bag.

As Naruto arrived the girls around him blushed as they saw his muscular chest, his perfect structure and his movement as he weaved in and out of people.

As Naruto arrived at the table he saw that the persona group were they but so were Aika and surprisingly enough Kanji shocking Naruto.

As he walked over to the stove he was unaware of the thoughts that Chie, Aika and Yukiko were having.

"Not too big, not too small and the right amount of muscle" they all thought at the same time as blushes spread across their noses and onto their cheeks.

"So Aika what brings you here today" Naruto placed an apron on making the girls of the school look down or sigh in disappoint before going back and talking or sending pic to their friends of Naruto.

"What I can't see my future husband" Aika said salty getting dirty looks from the people around but just ignored them and continued to watch Naruto as he cooked.

"Well I guess so" Naruto said as he watched the girls from the corner of his eyes as he cooked the food for the group.

As he finished cooking he placed the food on some plates before giving them out to the group before sitting down himself next to Yu. As the group continued to eat Yosuke wanted to know the dish was. "So what is this Naruto" He asked as he continued to dig into food in front of him.

"It's called an all-day breakfast" Naruto said as he placed some scrambled egg inside his mouth and started to chow.

"It's pretty good" Yosuke praised as Naruto as he scoffed the food down his throat nearly chocking on it.

"So are we going to this swimming pool you guys were on about earlier" Naruto said as he finished eating his breakfast and started to wash up everyone's plates.

"Yeah we were going to go to after we ate" Yosuke said with a glint in his eyes making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Let's go then" Naruto said as he rushed back to his tent to get ready.

(30 Minutes Later)

Naruto continued to run alongside the water when he came across a drunk teacher and decided it was best to show him the way back to the camps.

After he got the teacher in the man's tent he shot off to the location that they game the group gave him before they left themselves. When Naruto walked into the clearing on with only red three-quarter lengths on only to see that all but Aika was there in their swim suits making Naruto smirk as he ran up behind Yu and pushed the unexpected Gray haired boy in the water below shocking everyone.

"Sup guy's" Came the sexy voice of one blonde hair entity making the group turn in his direction.

Chie and Yukiko took one glance at Naruto before their faces turned beat red before they pulled out their phones before taking numerous pictures of the blonde in different angels.

Yosuke whistled as he stared at Naruto perfect muscles "Yo man how you get those epic muscles" Yosuke nudged Naruto side with a smirk.  
"well I did a lot of physical training, you know push ups, sit ups etc" Naruto smiled as he watched his friend sneck behind Chie before suddenly snatching her phone from her pocket as her and Yukiko looked at one on another phone.

Yosuke smirked as he selected the pictures on her phone and started to send them worldwide while Chie stayed unaware.

But before he could send more the phone was snatched out of his hand by a very pissed chie.

"what the hell are you doing" She screamed at Yosuke who simple smiled before pointing at the phone making Chie raise an eyebrow before she checked her phone.

She screamed as she saw all of HER pictures spread around the world, a dark aura seemed to surround the tom-boy before she ever so slowly turned to face a laughing Kanji and Yosuke.

Both her feet implanted themselves into the pairs stomach before the two shot down into the water followed shortly after by Naruto who tried to dodge the female fury.

(With Naoto)

Naoto was currently typing away at a key board; she wore a plain white dress shirt that showed her developed breasts and her normal checkered trousers.

As she type away on the keyboard a notification made itself known by popping up right in the middle of the page in turn making her stop writing.

Blinking the female detective looked at the address only to see it's from the Chie girl that shouted at her for two days ago…. Suddenly a blush appeared in her check as she touched her lips think about the kiss.

Shaking her head the blushing girl clicked onto the mail only for her face to turn scarlet and her eyes to grow wide.

"That's Naruto" The detective 'prince' said as she starred at the scene, standing in front of a poll of water was a half-naked Naruto his long blonde hair falled loosely down his back while the top of hair was spiked in all direction with to jaw length bang slide down his face.

Naoto sat there staring at Naruto's body for half an hour before she selected it, saved it as her home page picture and favourites then clicked of and continued to write the review while a blush kept its place on her face.

(with Minako, Aigis and Mitsuru)

(Authors Note Minako is female Minato from persona 3 and I shall explain how she is there in the future)

In a large sized room sat three people.

The first was a young girl, she looked about 19 or 20 with long red hair with beautiful and elegant body frame, she wore a simple University cloths with a red sword attached to her waist and this was Mitsuru.

Sitting next to her was a short blonde haired girl with a white t-shirt and white tights and where her robots parts were real body parts that was replaced by Naruto before he disappeared, this was Aigis.

On the computer across the two was a girl with long blue hair that flowed down and a small but slender frame with blue eyes and wore a white suit under a brown blazer and brown squirt this person was Minako Arisato.

As Minako continued to search the internet about schools she came across a picture that made her eyes nearly pop out her sockets, tears weld up in her eyes as she started to cry making the two girls turn to her with worry.

"Hey Minako-chan what's wrong" Aigis said as she walked over to the crying girl only to freeze as she looked at the picture in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she blushed and cried at the same time, she could tell straight away who that person was but she couldn't believe it.

"hey what are you to crying about" the red head asked as she called from the coach watching the two with a worried gaze.

"It's Naruto-kun" came the reply of a shacking Aigis making the red head shot up from the furniture and over to the computer.

"How he's died I saw it with my own eyes" the redhead cried as she looked at the picture of Naruto.

After about 15 minutes of crying the group got a hold of themselves and decided to find Naruto but as they looked at the pic once again the cheeks turned scarlet.

Minako had drool leak from her lips as she looked at Naruto's muscles and started to frame ever piece of his body inside her mind.

While she was doing this Mitsuru face was too busy turning to the same shape as her hair colour, as blood leaked out her nose and a pervert grin covered her face.

As for Aigis well she was on the floor pasted out from heat over drive as her face was pitching red while steam flowed out her ears and a smile spread across her face.

**Oh yeah bringing the charters from persona 3 into the mix, I will show most my work based on the animation but there will be valentines and ski trip so don't worry and hope you enjoyed chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juubi no Shadow **

**Sup men, women and altogether fans of my fanfiction's I'm here with another chapter for you all, I have been getting messages saying that I don't make long enough so im gonna work on making them at least 5k long but that will take time to do so im gonna be uploading in a slower pace then I normally do so… Yeah.**

**I would also like to make a note that Naruto doesn't have a persona per say instead he can "summon" himself as a persona while his real body is given a replica of his attitude.**

**Plus I would like to say that I got my times mixed up in the story and I am placing different advents in different time spans sorry.**

**Chapter 4: School activities.**

Naruto sighed happily as he sat up from his set that he had spent the last hour and the half listening to a random teacher talk about science, funny enough he enjoyed it.

Naruto looked up to the cloak to see that it was only 12.30 making him sigh before he reached into his bag before pulling out a blue wrapped bento and placed it on the table in front of him.

Un-wrapped the bento to show a purple box with a pair of chopsticks, with grace Naruto picked up the chop sticks before snapping them in half and starting to eat.

Inside the bento was Tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlets), Potato salad (small portion), Soba (buckwheat noodles), Edamame (boiled soy bean pods), Tsukemono (pickled vegetables) and finally some Onigiri (rice balls wrapped in seaweed).

Naruto slowly started to eat the Tonkatsu and Tsukemono that he had made earlier that morning. Naruto moaned as he found the taste just perfect and continued to eat the pork and vegetables with a smile.

As Naruto continued to eat his food he listened into a confession that the persona group was talking about.

"So hey, you guys see the news" Naruto heard Kanji start the confutation.

"News…? Oh, that stuff about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz?" Chie asked the blonde making Naruto look at the group in the corner of his eye. "I wonder why. She was just getting popular lately…" Yosuke nodded his head as his arms folded.

"Just goes to prove that being an idol is tough work." He said as he looked toward Yu who raised an eyebrow to the group.

"Is Rise that popular" Yu asked the group who stared at him as if he just asked a stupid question.

"Huh…? You don't know her? Dude, what's wrong with you? She's all over the media! Yosuke shouted at Yu before he sighed in disappointment. "It hasn't been that long since her debut, but at this rate, she'll be a top-class idol in no time." Yosuke told Yu with a smirk.

"To be honest, I'm a fan, too! She's such a cutie pie!" he continued with a dreamy look making the group including Naruto sweet drop.

"A cutie pie…? What are you, 80? Chie smirked as she giggled to herself. "But I think she used to live here, so she must have a lot of local fans." she continued as her looked back at Yu.

"The news said she's going to her grandmother's tofu shop, right? Do they mean Marukyu…?" Yukiko said to herself making Yu and Yosuke look at her in confusion.

"Marukyu…?" Yosuke said as he felt the word slip of the tongue easily making Yukiko snap out of her daze.

"Marukyu Tofu. Our inn was serving their tofu until recently" She informed the group.

"Oh, that place in the shopping district! I pass by it all the time" Yosuke said as gained a knowing look that quickly changed to shock. "Wait, does that mean I can meet Rise if I go to her tofu shop"

"I'm not interested" Yu simple said making Yosuke stare at him in shock.

"Hey, aren't we getting a little side-tracked from the point?" Chie blurted out making everyone in the group turn to her confused. "Did you forget about the murders!? You're the one who said the connections between the victims might be the TV! She could be the next target!

Yosuke didn't look effected by the statement before he waved his hand back and forth. "C'mon, it's not like Rise started showing up on TV just recently. Also, how could Rise be connected to the incidents so far?"

"I wondered the same thing, so I did some research. It seems that she had no personal interaction with Ms Yamano." She said making Yosuke smirk in victory. "They've just been on the same show once or twice."

Chie didn't look so convinced. "She's been an idol for a while now, but she's the talk of the town thanks to the news last night." "And she is moving here, after all" Chie stated back making Yosuke nod before gaining a worried look.

"So, if our assumptions are correct, she fits the pattern… She'll probably be targeted next" Yosuke said worried as he looked at the rest of the group. "And if she is, that narrows down the killer's methods even further."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji asked confused making the group turn to him.

Yosuke sighed "Kanji-kun, listen real carefully….." at this point Naruto stopped listening to the group and started to eat the last of his food in silence.

Not to soon after he had done eating his Onigiri a female teacher with glasses and curly hair by the name of Mrs Nakayama walked in and stood at the front desk where she start to teach about culture in a bitter way before she handed out papers for a test.

(Later in the day)

Naruto was currently siting in the middle of a grassy field that was filled with lots of different wildlife, Naruto smiled as he felt that he was alone, the only sound being from a black wooden acoustic guitar that sat in his lap as he slowly strummed the strings.

**(Song if you want to skip go to end)**

**I heard, that you're settled down, **

**That you, found a guy and your married now.**

**I heard that your dreams came true.**

**Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you.**

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, **

**That for me, it isn't over.**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**

**I wish nothing but the best, for you too.**

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**

**You'd know, how the time flies.**

**Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.**

**We were born and raised in a summer haze, **

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, **

**That for me, it isn't over.**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.**

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.**

**Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.**

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**

**I wish nothing but the best for you.**

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.**

A small crowd made was standing on the outskirts listening to Naruto sang with their phones recording his voice, as the music died down the crowd continued to text their friends about Naruto.

Naruto smiled as the wind blow in his way making his hair fly to the side and his cloak to flutter, and so he played one more song.

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying AYO! gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying AYO! baby, let's go!**

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

**Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

**Ye, ye**

**Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

**Yeah!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying AYO! gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying AYO! baby, let's go!**

**Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**I came to move, move, move, move**

**Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

**Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do**

**Ye, ye**

**Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

**Yeah!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying AYO! gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying AYO! baby, let's go!**

**Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**I'm gonna take it all out**

**I'm gonna be the last one standing**

**I'm over it all and I…**

**I'm gonna be the last one landing**

**Cause I, I, I.. believe it**

**And I, I, I .. I just want it all...**

**I just want it all...**

**I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**

**Hands, hands in the air!**

**Put your hands in the air!**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying AYO! gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying AYO! baby, let's go!**

**Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

(Ending for songs)

As Naruto panted from the lack of air in his lung the crowd behind him let themselves known by the load cheers that erupted from their mouths startling Naruto making him drop his guitar on the soft group.

Naruto slowly got a hold of himself before picking up his guitar case and placed his guitar inside before getting to his feet and walking away while people cheered for him.

As he continued to walk the group of fans tried to follow him but he managed to dodge them and make his way back home without any interruptions.

Only for a huge amount of rain to pour done upon him making him before he could get inside the house making him sigh in annoyances before he slammed the door behind him.

Naruto slipped of his shoes before he walked towards his elevator before he slipped inside on it and hit the 4th floor button and placed his guitar on the floor and waited.

The door dinged singling that he arrived at his floor, the door opened allowing Naruto to step out to see the same four doors in the same hall that he sees every morning.

Naruto walked to the end of the corridor before opening it and walking in, not seeing anything in the pitch black room, Naruto moved to the left before turning on a switch.

Lights flashed in the room to show a mix between a studio and a freezer, Naruto gently placed the guitar case on the floor before walking to the fridge.

Opening the fridge door to show several already made food that he had done previously, grabbing one Naruto pulled of the lip to show and steam flew out showing that it was still hot.

Smiling Naruto dug into the curry with joy and grace as he did so, a smile made its way to his face as he looked around at all the instruments.

Naruto sat there for how long he didn't know, the sound of rain hitting against the window continued as Naruto ate his large curry.

As he ate the last bit he look towards the left and saw a clock in the middle of the studio, the time was currently 11.55.

Naruto rubbed his eyes again before looking back at the clock, how long had he been sitting there? Shaking his head Naruto placed his empty cup in the bin and walked out the room and down the hall to his sleeping quarters.

Naruto picked up a the TV before slumming to his soft bed, clicking the on button the screen showed nothing but static when suddenly it started to flicker.

A figure appeared, it was female based on the fact that she had breasts and a body figure of a female around the persona groups age making her 16, she was wearing a swimsuit.

"Isn't that Rise" Naruto said to himself as he watched her say that she is gonna strip making his eyes widen slightly and went to press record when suddenly the screen went blank making Naruto shout in dismay.

Sighing Naruto laid on his back with a happy sigh before he stripped down before getting under the bed covers and going into a bliss sleep.

(Next day)

Naruto smiled as once again the bell for the school ending happened he smiled before he decided to hang with the persona group and maybe get to know them a bit better so with that in mind Naruto walked over to the group.

"Hey guys" Naruto said as he approached the group with a smile getting smile from the group.

"Sup Naruto-senpai" Kanji said waving to him which Naruto returned with a same smile before sitting on Yosuke's table right next to Yu.

"I've been hearing that there's a big crowd at Marukyu." Yukiko blurted out of nowhere and surprising the conservation changed.

"I'm not surprised" Chie said as she surged before sitting on a table to the side. "But was it really her on yesterday's Midnight Channel? Didn't she seem a little… different?"

"It was her, no doubt about it!" Yosuke said as he waved his arms to the side making a wired kinda huge stance before going back to normal. (If you have played persona 4 golden you'll know what I mean)

"Her curves…. Her posture…. Even her beautiful, slim leg's that seem to go forever" He said as he done shaped for each part with a dreamy look in his eye before he looked towards Chie with a blank look.  
Chie looked embarrassed before she grabbed the bottom of her skirt while she tried to hide her legs with a blush of anger and embarrassment.

"Hey if you don't like my legs don't look at them!" Chie shouted at Yosuke.

"What do you think Narukami?" Yukiko asked Yu, he turned and faced Chie's legs before shrugging.

"Her legs are fine" He said making Yosuke and Chie gasp for two different reasons, Chie's being one of surprise and embarrassment while Yosuke's being one of disbelief.

Yosuke facial expression turned to disbelief. "Nooo! Dude on this we disagree" Yosuke said as he leaned back onto a desk with the look of disbelief.

Chie's blush disappeared, replaced by a tick mark appeared on her forehead before she growled and kicked Yosuke over a table with a shout of 'Jiraiya'.

Yukiko started to laugh while mumbling about stuff that the group didn't really listen to meanwhile Yosuke jumped to his feet like nothing had happened.

"Anyways, I'm positive!" He said determined with his fist shacking in anticipation before he pushed Kanji to the side a bit "Right!?"

"Uhh, are we going" kanji asked simply, not really caring that he had been pushed. "I don't really care about celebrities, but it's not like I got anything better to do…. Sure, I'll tag along"

"Sorry, but me and Yukiko have plans. Give us a call if anything comes up" Chie said while Yukiko nodded making Naruto sigh making the Chie and Yukiko turn to him before they shook their heads and left.

"Well, shall we get going? But let's be clear on one thing: we're not spectators. We're on an investigation, got it? And so with that Naruto and the rest of the group left in Narutos car and drove to Rise Tofu shop.

(Tofu shop)

As they arrived Naruto saw that all the parking spaces were taking so he drove round the back of the and luckily there was some spaces so he pulled up and parked and slipped in a note in the window shield allowing him free parking.

It took them a second to get past the crowd only to find the door have a closed sigh to it. Sighing Naruto opened the door and allowed the three to walk ahead.

"Let's see here" Yosuke said as he looked around the store for something while Yu and Kanji stood beside him while Naruto stood behind them with a hood that covered his face with a shadow only showing his mouth and eyes from the darkness.

"Sure enough…. The only one here is your typical old lady.*sigh*" Yosuke said a little to load making kanji sweet drop.

"Man, why don't you just ask if she's in back?" Kanji said making Yosuke smirk, Kanji then turned to the person who stood in front of the counter. "Scuse me!" he then shouted.

An ferly old woman that was wearing a white kimono walked in front of the four boys with a smile on her face and her hands clapped together. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked with a croaky voice that normally comes with old age making the four turn to her in surprise.

"What the-!? Then, who's that…?" Yosuke said as he pointed to the person who stood washing dishes with confusion spread across her face.

"….What?" the girl stopped cleaning the dishes that seemed to go on forever and turned to the group to show that it was Rise not that anyone noticed except from Naruto.

Kanji walked up to the female to get a closer electing a startled gasp from her. "Uh…. Are you Rise?" he asked getting a annoyed frown form said girl.

"Yeah. So?" the girl seemed annoyed and tired but the tone of her voice, it seems that many people had already approached her.

Yu and Yosuke looked surprised before they rushed forwards to get a better look at her as well while Naruto stood back and waited for the group to finish.

"No way…. Are you really Risette?" Yosuke asked shocked that see looked so different.

The kerchiefed girl look slightly agitated but kept herself cool before she turned to Yosuke, the frown still plastered on her face. "What do you want?" she asked in a board and quite tone.

"Huh…? Oh, sorry, um… Some tofu, Please!" Yosuke said still slightly in dream land not noticing that the girl attitude seemed to brighten.

"Tofu…? Which kind?" she asked before she grabbed a pen and notepad, as she waited she started to tap on the pad while Yosuke and his friends to order their food.

"Huh? Wh-Which one's which again" Yosuke said to himself making the people around him sweet drop at his stupidity.

Rise sighed in annoyance "If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking… Depends how you use it." Rise said it as if she was an expert surprising Naruto, he was pretty sure that last time they meet she wasn't that good at cooking.

Yosuke just stared dumbly at rise as he franticly tried to figure out wait to choose. "Mm… Psst, Kanji! Order something!" Yosuke said trying not to look like an idoit.

"Wha-!? Why're you making me do it!? You already picked ganmo a second ago" kanji said annoyed making Rise raise an eyebrow, sighing he then turned to Rise. "Dude here wants three ganmodoki" He said as he pointed toward a nervous Yosuke who tried to play it call.

Rise simply turned back to her tired self before she looked towards Yosuke. "Oh, I see…. I'll go get them" she then turned to leave only for Naruto to pip up.

"Hey I would also like a ganmodoki as well Rise-chan" Naruto smirked behind his hood as Rise looked at him weirdly.

"Do I know you" Rise said with a raised eyebrow making Naruto put a hand over the area where his heart was in mock hurt.

"How could you say that Rise-chan after all the time we spent together in England" Naruto small became larger as the Rise and the group. Smirking Naruto retched up to his hood and in one quick motion he flicked his hood back to show his perfect skin and shaped face, and his long blonde hair that flow all the way to his tailbone.

Rise eyes widened as she saw a face she hadn't seen in nearly a whole yea, her expression change from shock to happiness when she suddenly jumped over the counter shocking the boys.

"Naruto-Kunnnnnnn" She shouted as Naruto caught her with a smile on his face while the other people stared at the two with shock.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here" Rise said as she held Naruto in a tight hug making sure that her breasts where pressed firmly against his chest.

Naruto smiled down at the girl with a smile as he patted her on the head like a child making her puff out her checks in anger. "We'll you know I bit of this, a bit of that!" Naruto chuckled

"Yo, dude you know Risette! So un fair" Yosuke moaned out load making the other two males in the group sweet drop.

"But Rise-chan they people behind you have something to say so listen to them Kay" Naruto told her making her mumbled about not being a kid.

"Is there anything you've noticed that seems strange or off lately" Yu asked bluntly getting a wired look form Rise.

"Anything strange, like a stalker" she said as she moved towards the front counter and started to get four ganmodoki for the group.

"Yeah" Yu said as he watched Yosuke stare at the girl in front of him with a dreamy look.

"Have you heard of the midnight channel before" he asked as Rise turned to him before handing them a bag that contained there food.

"You mean the thing that was on last night" She asked them, Yosuke looked surprised by that and started to voice his thoughts.

"What you do know about it" Yosuke all but shouted shock at the girl while Rise hide her displeasure with a fake smile.

"I heard the rumors from some friends of mine. But that girl last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before. And the bustline…" Rise looked down at her breasts while a mixer off feelings flashed in her eyes.

Yosuke looked confused and could only reply in the dumbest way possible "huh"

Rise last emotion spread across her eyes and made its self-known on her beautiful face. "Mine aren't that big." sadness was the last emotion because she knew that men liked bigger boobs.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean now" Yosuke said not realising what he said had hurt Rise's feelings but quickly back tracked on his word when he saw Naruto glaring at him. "I-I mean… What am I saying? U-Um, I'm sorry" He then hung his head down in defeat.

Rise simple smiled before she chuckled slightly "… Don't apologize so much." She said in amused tone knowing that Naruto was glaring at him. "You're funny"

Yosuke felt Naruto's burning gaze slip of him and sighed in relief before looking up to see a smiling Rise. "Hey, she smiled" an silence filled the air making Rise uncomfortable so she decided on a topic.  
"What is that show about, anyway?"

The group sweet dropped as they looked at each another for an answer. " Well, we're not too sure either…" Yosuke chuckled nervously making Rise sweet drop. "But you know there's been stuff happening here, right?" Rise nodded her head. "We think the people who appear there… are the ones who get kidnapped next." Rise looked alarmed about this because if that was her then that meant…

"I know this is sudden, but we're not lying." Kanji said making Rise looked towards him.

"Yeah, that's why we thought you should know about it." Yosuke said trying to convince the pop star not realising it making her feel worse.

Rise simple put on a fake smile before she seemed to think about something. "Huh….. So that wasn't a dream" the group looked confused so she explained. "I was tired yesterday, but I couldn't sleep. And it was raining, so I decided to try that rumor I'd heard about…..Hmm." Rise hummed to herself before she walked over to the cash restore and place the money that Naruto just gave her inside before turning to the group with a smile. "Alright, thanks…. I'll be careful." She said mostly to Naruto as she felt his eyes on her making her smile gently.

"See you later Rise-Chan" Naruto said playfully as he stepped out the tofu shop eating the already cooked food as he walked.

"Bye" Yosuke shouted as he followed the rest of the group out the door leaving a blushing Rise.

Naruto drove each one of the group home until there was only Yu and Naruto where left, Naruto pulled up to Yu drive before parking the car.

"So do you want to come in" Yu asked Naruto making the boy smile a bit as he placed some black shades over his eye hiding them from view.

"Sorry I have some stuff to do" Naruto smile sadly as he watched Yu step out of the car door. "Maybe another time" Naruto said making Yu nod before he smiled and closed the car door.

Naruto reversed out of the grey haired boy drive while checking if there were any of cars driving through but seeing none Naruto pulled out into the road before driving off.

As Naruto arrived at his home Naruto sighed as he felt the aloneness come over his body but his simply shrugged it off felling this all the time.

Smiling sadly to himself Naruto as he parked his car and stepped out before walking to the elevator pressing the 2nd button as if it was an instinct.

The sound of the door ding alerted Naruto to walk forwards and straight forwards to show a big ass forge with loads of scrap metal, weapons and armour.

Smirking Naruto walked forwards and grabbed one of the objects that looked like amour attached to a hood and short all in a black and grey colour alone side a bow. (3)

Smirking at his work Naruto placed the armour and bow back down on the side before he walked towards one of the big furnaces before he grabbed heated gloves and helmet before he placed them on and picked up one of the half done arrows set.

For the next couples of days Naruto sat I the forge finishing up on his project which included of gauntlets, leg armour, shoulder amour, a mask and some special arrows.

For his whole set of amour, Naruto designed the armour with colouring and white seals in white.

As Naruto stepped out of the forge he slumped towards the elevator before he clicked the 4th button and as the elevator move Naruto kicked off his shoes and threw off his gloves and head gear.

The door dinged letting Naruto sleeping stumble out of it then into the first room before he crashed into his bed before going into la la land…

**Hello fans I would like to thank you for reading my story but I would like to clear some stuff up okay.**

**First Naruto doesn't have a persona because he defeated his Yami back in the Naruto Universe so instead of having a person he got a special ability. I don't know what yet but yeah NO Naruto Shadow sorry. **


End file.
